


Joke's On You

by damianwayne



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: ... kinda, M/M, accidental date, this is kinda like the other ushioi fic with matsuhana i wrote once
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 10:33:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8529703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damianwayne/pseuds/damianwayne
Summary: Oikawa got stood up by his friends and there was no way he'll watch a movie alone. He wasn't a loser. But he also really wanted to watch this movie, even if it means he has to watch it with Ushijima who, for some reasons, got stood up too. But it's not a date, no. Oikawa would never admit that. Even if it feels like one.





	

**Author's Note:**

> they're watching star wars ep viii and ya i know the movie is gonna be out in december but for the sake of this fic its not, its somewhere after nationals and before they graduate
> 
> aaalso i wrote this really quick while i was waiting for tonights episode lmao

Oikawa wasn’t the guy to get stood up by someone. Never in his life had anyone dared to, not any girl nor a guy. He was Oikawa Tooru, for god’s sake. How would anyone even think about forgetting and standing him up? Especially not when it were his closest friends.

Iwaizumi wouldn’t do this to him and neither would Mattsun and Makki. No, they wouldn’t, right? But as time went by, Oikawa got angrier and angrier. The movie was about to start and he was still standing outside waiting for the three of them.

Usually Oikawa was the one to be too late and for the first time he got here earlier. He even bought himself a ticket already and food! Oikawa had been so excited for the newest Star Wars, his friends should know! He had talked about it for weeks and made a reservation also weeks ago.

Oikawa called them again, but nobody picked up. This was ridiculous. Finally, two minutes before the movie was going to start, he got a text from Mattsun.

> _lmao sorry we cant make it watch the movie w/o us_

Was he fucking serious? In this moment Oikawa swore he would’ve thrown his phone against a wall, if this wouldn’t already be his fourth phone this year (he broke three in less than five months, how was a mystery to him too).

He didn’t want to go inside alone. Who the hell watches a movie alone? That was ridiculous! Then again, this was the new Star Wars. He’s been waiting for it for years! He’ll finally know who Rey’s parents are! But Oikawa didn’t want to be a loser.

Who cares, right? He could just watch it alone!

“Haha, did you see Hanazaki-kun?” a female voice said. “I think he’s all alone here, isn’t that kind of sad?”

Her friend giggled, but shoved her on the side. “Don’t be so rude!”

“What? It’s true. Doesn’t he have any friends? I’m sure he has a girlfriend, what was her name again? Oh! Look, it’s Oikawa!” The girls jumped up when they saw him and blushed as they greeted him.

“Are you here to watch Star Wars too?” they asked him and Oikawa forced a laughter.

“I… yeah. I am.”

“Is this a date? Who are you here with?”

Damn, he couldn’t tell them he was here alone, right? They’d think he was a loser and he wasn’t. He was Oikawa, the most popular guy and captain of one of the best volleyball teams in the prefecture. He couldn’t just tell them he was going alone, not after their talk about that other guy!

“No, I’m not!” Oikawa said. “I’m here with…”

“Oikawa.” They all turned to the source of the voice and there was Ushijima standing in front of them, carrying a lot of food.

“Him! I’m here with him!” Oikawa shouted. “Now, if you’ll excuse me, ladies…”

They smiled and nodded, wished them both fun and disappeared into the cinema hall.

“I wasn’t aware we’re here together,” Ushijima said.

“What the hell are you doing here anyway?” Oikawa growled.

“I’m here to watch Star Wars Episode 8.”

Damn, now they were even watching the same movie! “Me too! What a coincidence! Who are you here with?”

“Nobody.”

“Nobody? Who the hell goes to the movies alone? That’s kind of sad, don’t you think so, Ushiwaka?” Oikawa grinned. “Don’t you have any friends?”

Ushijima didn’t seem to be affected by Oikawa’s teasing, he just raised his eyebrows. “Aren’t you here by yourself too?”

“I- No!” Oikawa blushed. “That’s not the same, I was meeting with my friends, but they… stood me up.”

“I’m sorry to hear that, the same happened to me,” Ushijima said. “I bought too much food, I thought Tendou was coming with me.”

Oikawa glanced at the food he was carrying and sighed. “Okay, let’s watch it together then.”

“What?”

He quickly looked away, not wanting to meet Ushijima’s gaze. “I’m not going to repeat myself. Just come inside and sit next to me. But a warning: I love this franchise and I love talking during movies.”

Ushijima just nodded. “Okay.”

A while later, they were sitting next to each other, all the food in front of them.

“Do you even know Star Wars?”

“Of course,” Ushijima said. “Tendou made me watch the other seven movies. I liked them.”

“Really?” Oikawa’s eyes lit up. “Which one was your favorite? Prequels or sequels? Who do you think are Rey’s parents?”

Ushijima blinked, but before he could answer, the movie started.

“Okay,” Oikawa said. “We can discuss this later!”

“Later,” Ushijima repeated and Oikawa froze. He forgot that this implied that he would spend more time with him and he definitely didn’t want this. He didn’t like Ushijima! He was his rival, nothing changed in that matter, even if they were both to graduate soon.

And now here he was, sitting right next to said rival in a dark room watching a movie… It was almost like a date…

No! Oikawa shook his head. What the hell was he thinking? He didn’t want to date Ushijima, everyone but him! His face was heating up and he was glad that it was so dark so Ushijima couldn’t see.

There weren’t many people here, which was good because Oikawa was talking during the entire movie. He liked talking and commenting everything, okay? Iwaizumi usually complained and told him to shut up and concentrate on the movie, and Mattsun and Makki were worse than him and usually got hushes from the others. Ushijima on the other hand, nodded and sometimes smiled at his comments and jokes. That was… nice.

Oikawa was surprised when he saw his smile or heard his deep chuckle, it sounded nice. It was stupid, really. It got even worse, when Ushijima offered him his food, since he had clearly too much and Oikawa ate his popcorn too. Or when they both accidentally grabbed for the popcorn at the same time and their hands brushed.

Oikawa had been so startled, he had almost knocked over the box of popcorn. As time passed on, Oikawa got more and more aware of Ushijima’s presence next to him and he hated this. This was Star Wars! He loved those movies and now he couldn’t concentrate because he could smell Ushijima’s fragrance and he smelt so good and he was way too aware of Ushijima’s arm on the armrest between them.

How dare he just take it. It was Oikawa’s! Well, there was no rule, but Oikawa just felt the need to put his arm next to his.

God, this was horrible. When he finally glanced at Ushijima next to him after all the time he didn’t dare to, he saw that Ushijima was looking at him too.

“What- pay attention to the movie, Ushiwaka! I know my face is pretty, but you didn’t pay to watch me!” Oikawa turned away quickly, his face red. Oh god, this was horrible. He was going to yell at his friends anyway, but now he was even angrier.

After a while, Ushijima grabbed for his drink, leaving the armrest free again and Oikawa put his arm on it. But after Ushijima took a sip, he put his arm back on the armrest and now their arms were touching and Oikawa didn’t even dare to breath. He felt his heart beating faster and he hated himself. This was stupid. It was just Ushiwaka. He could just take his arm off the armrest, but he didn’t want to. He liked the feeling of Ushijima’s skin brushing his and- no.

That’s not it. Why should he take his arm off? Why not Ushijima? It wasn’t his armrest! Exactly, that was the only reason why Oikawa left it there, not because he liked it, that was ridiculous.

After the movie was over, they walked outside.

“Did you like the movie?” Ushijima asked him.

“Of course,” Oikawa said. Usually he would’ve said so much about the movie, commented on everything, but he had barely been able to pay attention. He probably had to watch it again some day.

“So…” They were outside the theater now and the light was blending Oikawa. “Do you want to go somewhere? Or do you want to go home?”

Oikawa stared at him. “Go somewhere?”

“Yes,” Ushijima said. “Go out to eat.”

“Ushiwaka,” Oikawa said. “Are you asking me out on a date? Besides, we already had so much to eat anyway.” He couldn’t believe it. He even laughed, but before either of them could say anything more, Oikawa’s phone rang.

It was Iwaizumi. He answered the call immediately. “Iwa-chan, you asshole!” Oikawa shouted.

“It wasn’t my fault!” Iwaizumi said. “I just found out, okay? Mattsun and Makki told me we rescheduled and we aren’t watching today!”

“What? Why would they do that?” Iwaizumi sighed and in the background Oikawa could hear laughter. It came from his two idiot friends. “That’s them, right?! They better have a good reason or else…”

“They don’t. It’s stupid and they’re laughing their asses off,” Iwaizumi said. “They made a deal with Tendou to set you up with Ushi.”

Oikawa glanced to Ushijima, who was still patiently waiting. “What?! Why would they do that?”

“They just thought it would be fun to mess with you, make you watch your favorite movie with your least favorite person,” Iwaizumi said. “I told you, it’s stupid, that’s why I called you.”

Oikawa was boiling with anger. “You know what, Iwa-chan? Tell them the joke’s on them! I had a great time with Ushiwaka and the movie was great and I’m going to eat dinner with him now! And yes, say it’s a date!”

He ended the call angrily and shoved his phone into the pocket of his jeans.

Ushijima was staring at him, surprised and Oikawa took a deep breath. “Our friends are assholes,” he said. “I’ll explain to you later.”

“Later?”

“Didn’t you hear, Ushiwaka? We’re going out to eat now, and don’t tell me you can’t eat anymore, I bet you eat like a pig. It’s a date.” Oikawa pressed his index finger against Ushijima’s chest. “And you’re paying, okay? And then you walk me back to my home and give me a kiss on my cheek, just like you’re supposed to do on a date and you’ll give me my phone number so I can text you ‘did you get well home?’ and you say yes and we text more until we both go to bed and say good night. And the next day you text me good morning and we talk about when our next date is. Do you understand, Ushiwaka?”

“I… What?” Ushijima seemed to be still too confused by what’s happening.

“If the date goes well, Ushiwaka, you can even kiss me on my lips,” Oikawa said and Ushijima blushed. Oikawa smirked at that response. “Good, so where do you want to eat?”

Ha, Mattsun and Makki were idiots. They thought it was funny to set him up with his greatest enemy? They didn’t think of Oikawa actually liking him! What idiots.

  
  


* * *

“He wants to go out with Wakatoshi?” Tendou asked after Mattsun and Makki told them over the phone. “Ha, what an idiot. Joke’s on him, Wakatoshi had a crush on Oikawa since he was like fourteen.”

“What?!” Makki asked. “I thought you did it to mess with him too because they dislike each other!”

“No way in hell,” Tendou said. “I’m a good friend.”

Mattsun turned to Iwaizumi. “Did you know about this?”

“No,” Iwaizumi said. “But it’s kind of your fault, isn’t it? Now he’ll probably start dating Ushiwaka out of spite.”

“And because my Wakatoshi is a real catch,” Tendou added. “Speaking of real catch; I’m one too, so how about you and I-”

Iwaizumi grabbed the phone out of Makki’s hand and ended the call.

       

**Author's Note:**

> u: how the fuck did oikawa break his phone 3 times in half a year  
> well.... it literally happened to me this year and bc i suffered oikawa has to suffer too
> 
> me @ me: u do know theres no need for u to add iwaten right  
> me: ya  
> me: so why u doing it  
> me: idk man just feelin it
> 
> hmu @ [terushimasyuji](terushimasyuji.tumblr.com) on tungle dot com


End file.
